The Desire To Olivia
by kiwiapple6
Summary: Olivia decided to be an escort for Mr. Dick Finley, but when things turn into the worse, Olivia is in trouble and Elliot must save her. Dick testing Elliot for Elliot who has to save the ones that he loves will go through may obstacles. EO! Eventually.
1. A Set Up

_**A/N: Something that I thought would be interesting to write and I couldn't get it out of my head. By the Way, this is a SPOILER for the episode Lunacy**_. Anyways Enjoy!!!!!!

**The desire to Olivia**

**Chapter 1: A Setup**

**4:30**

Elliot and Olivia were working on a case that involved a woman astronaut being murdered. To make this case a little easy, Elliot got helped from his mentor Dick Finley who was also an astronaut. They still hadn't found the perp who did it, but they were still working on it.

Elliot had just left to take his son Dickie home after there was a shooting. When Olivia was heading back from the elevator after she just walked Elliot out, Dick appeared.

"Olivia, there's like this ball that is going on and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going with me?"

"Uh…sure. Should I call Elliot?" Olivia inquired.

Dick was taken back by the question and hesitated for a second. "No, he doesn't have to come; it can just be us two."

"Um, okay then I'll catch you later." Olivia replied walking away.

**7:30**

Olivia was standing outside of Dick's apartment. She knocked a couple of times before the door swung open.

"You look stunning." Dick acknowledged looking Olivia up and down in her spaghetti strap cerulean dress.

"Thank you." Olivia replied blushing.

"Oh sorry, come on in." Dick said moving out the way to grant her access.

She walked in and took a seat on the couch. He had offered her a drink but she denied since she was pretty sure there were going to be drinks at the party and she didn't want to get drunk right away.

10 minutes later and they were on there way to the party.

When they pulled up there were lots of cars and people around. They went inside and went to go sit by the bar.

"Wow this is nice." Olivia said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know."

"So how is the case coming along? Any signs of who did it?" Dick questioned trying not to sound to desperate for information.

"Nope, none yet, but will get the bastard who did this eventually. Elliot is still working on it right now." Olivia assured him, but he wasn't really relieved. He knew Elliot would only find out in a matter of time so he had to act quick.

*~SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU~*

"Sorry about that." Elliot said getting out of the car.

"It's okay, it was only a little scary." Dickie reassured him.

"So wasn't it pretty cool to meet Dick." Elliot asked stepping into the front door with his son.

"Yeah, it was cool."

Elliot and Dickie talked a little more until something triggered.

"I don't know dad, I would do ANYTHING to get to the moon." Dickie said walking away from his dad.

*~SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU—SVU~*

They were enjoying themselves. Laughing. Talking and partying. The party was coming close to an end and they decided to leave. Both had some what a lot to drink, but not enough to get them drunk.

As they walked out Dick checked his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed to go along with his plan and it turns out everything was there.

Olivia had agreed to his offer when he invited her to come up to his place for a few drinks. They drove in a comfortable silence during the ride.

They pulled up to his place and both got out the car. He handed her the keys after he said he had to get out of the trunk. He gabbed what he was getting from the trunk and walked over to Olivia and hit her upside the head with something metal.

She fell to floor becoming unconscious and her cell phone fell out her pocket. The phone started ringing and it read Elliot Stabler. He smashed the phone with his foot and then threw Olivia over his shoulder. Something about that last murder triggered something. He actually enjoyed and wanted more. Olivia was gorgeous the first time he saw her and he wanted her so bad. So tonight, he was getting what he wanted and what he wanted was Olivia. He stuffed the gun in his pocket and carried her into his place. Tonight was just about what he wanted.

_**A/N: So what did you think. Comments make me very happen. And OMG, who heard about the episode WildLife. I have and I can't wait. Maybe Olivia and Elliot will get together. I heard that they get closer and the case is wrecking his marriage. BUT oh well, hopefully something sparks between Olivia and Elliot!! :)**_


	2. To The Rescue Hopefully?

_**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 2 for all the people who are enjoying this story and I really do enjoy the comments. **_

**Chapter 2: To The rescue. Hopefully?**

Elliot was mad that Olivia didn't answer her phone but at the same time worried that she didn't answer. He didn't know that she had had a date with Dick Finley. He had news regarding the murder of the woman and he thought Olivia should be there to help him arrest Dick. What Elliot couldn't believe though was why would he kills someone because over the job. Elliot looked up to Dick, but after what he just found out, he will never be ever to look at his idol the same.

**At Dick's apartment**

Dick had just got finished carrying Olivia up to his place. It took a while since she kept knocking back into consciousness and he would have to knock her upside her head to put her out.

Once in the place, he laid her on his bed and cuffed her to the backboard. He went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He went back to his room and placed the cup on the nightstand. She started to wake up and he was going to hit her to knock it out, but he decided against that idea. He wanted her to feel the pain that she was soon to encounter and he wanted her to remember it.

**In Elliot's car**

Elliot tried to call her cell phone, but it went straight to voice mail. He was getting very worried. It wasn't like her to not answer her phone unless she was mad at him, but he didn't do anything right? He hoped so; he started to get a bad feeling in his gut.

Once he got to Dick's apartment he parked his car in one of the parking places. He got out of his car and started to make his way up to the apartment, but he stopped on his tracks when he saw something on the floor. It was Olivia's cell phone that was smashed. His stomached dropped 2 levels when he saw there was some blood on the steps. He was wondering how he was going to get into the apartments without using the buzzer since he was pretty sure Dick wouldn't let him up. Luckily for him, someone was just coming out of the apartment. He stepped his foot in the door right before it closed. He started walking up the steps when he heard a scream.

"Ahhh!!!!" That voice sounded too familiar and that's when he realized it was Olivia's. He dashed up the stairs stepping 2 steps at a time. When he got up there he needed to take a breather but he dismissed that idea since Olivia needed his help NOW. He pulled out his gun and kicked the door down. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. He heard shuffling around a room and that's when he found the bedroom. He just wanted to throw up. There was so much red, so much blood, so much of Olivia's had to get it together though, to save Olivia.

Dick was standing over her body with a knife in his hand. Underneath was a naked body of Olivia. He could tell that she was probably raped. The look in her eyes was pain and fear. He wanted so badly just to hold her and let her know everything was okay but he couldn't. Everything wasn't okay and he was married, but god did he love her so much.

"Get the FUCK off of her NOW!!!" Elliot yelled through gritted teeth. He was so furious. How could somebody do this to her? She didn't deserve this. She was a bright, compassionate, loving, gorgeous woman who put people before her own needs.

"Get out of her Elliot. You'll just make things worse for you and her." Dick smirked.

"I'm not leaving here without her so either you let her go or I shoot you. Your choice."

"How about you choose, either you leave and go back to your family, or you don't leave and you don't go back to your family and I go back to what I was doing." Dick quickly pulled the gun from his pocket before Elliot could react. He aimed his gun at Olivia ready to take to the shot, but before he could pull the trigger Elliot came to his senses and spoke.

"Wait! How about we make a deal? You let her go and you can have anything you want." Elliot pleaded.

"But I really want Olivia and what could be more worthwhile than having Olivia."

"You didn't even hear the deal I was making." Elliot stated hoping he would at least listen and consider it.

"Fine, I'm listening…"

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_


	3. Complications

_**A/N: Long delay? I know tell me about it. I always seem to be getting busy for no reason even if it's just watching TV and sometimes school, but half the time I don't do anything in school anyways. **_

_**OK so this chapter is mostly Elliot, Dick and someone else. You don't hear Olivia talk at all, but she is mentioned in this chapter so ENJOY!  
**_

**Chapter 3: Complications**

**Dick's Apartment**

Just then, there was a knock on the door and a white guy with somewhat grayish hair came out. You couldn't see who it was at first because it was kind of dark, but once he got closer you could see clearly who he was.

"Oh my god!" Elliot exclaimed once he saw who it was. He hated this dude for what he put Olivia through. He was just glad that they caught him in the park that day before he could do anything, but now here he was, in the flesh.

"Elliot, you and Olivia know Richard White. I bet you weren't expecting him, but you didn't think that I worked alone did you?" Dick questioned. "So Richard, what should we do with these two?

"I don't know, but I do want my revenge _on _Olivia." Richard replied emphasizing the word on. He walked over to Olivia and just stared at her for a minute. He had this intense stare on her like he was undressing her even though she was kind of undressed. But Elliot still hated the way he was staring at her. This was the woman who put Richard in prison, but thanks to Dick he was able to get away. "Have you done her yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you to get here, but what makes this even better is that we have an audience. Elliot you get to have front run seats." Dick smirked, he went to touch Olivia's cheek, but Elliot spoke up.

"Don't touch her!" Elliot yelled through gritted teeth. Then all of a sudden he started to get this shit eating-grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" Dick inquired trying to sound confident, but failing miserably.

"Oh nothing." Elliot responded hearing noise getting louder and louder.

"Um Dick? I think I hear sirens." Richard announced listening closely.

"Dick stopped all movement and listened closely. Then he heard the sirens getting closer and closer. "Shit you're right. We got to get out of here and now."

"OK let's get going." Richard replied.

"Alright, but first…" Dick started while walking towards Elliot. "Come on you're coming with us."

"No, I'm not. I'm staying right here with Olivia." Elliot stated forcefully.

Dick smirked at Elliot's comment and pulled out his gun at Olivia. "Either you come with me or I will kill her. Your choice. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want the love of your life to die. Her life is in your hands, so you should pick pretty quick before I just kill you both."

"Okay I go, but what do you want me for?" Elliot questioned.

"Well because you can be used as good bait. If I'm right I would say that she cares for you a lot and more than a partner so I'm sure she'll do anything to save your life. Even if that means giving up hers." Dick informed him.

_Shit!_ Elliot thought. He did love Olivia and he would do anything for her even if that means risking his life for his. But either way, it seems that Olivia is going to end up with these two scumbags. He really didn't' want to go with Richard and Dick at the moment or any other time. He just wanted to go see if Olivia was okay and to be able to hold her and say how much he loved her.

It's ashamed that it takes an incident for like this to happen to realize your true feelings for someone. Of course Elliot had always had feelings for her, but it was strictly professional, at least that's what he thought. But when he had divorced Kathy, those feeling just got stronger, so he ended up pushing her way more. He didn't mean to, but it just kind of happened. Now that he is back with Kathy he realized how much he loved her. He and Kathy were in love once but it wasn't pure love. He loves Kathy for giving him 5 healthy kids. The only reason he went back to Kathy because she was pregnant with Eli and Elliot takes responsibility for his actions.

Elliot was broken out of his trance once he heard Dick speak up.

"So Elliot, what is it going to be?"

_**A/N: Soory about my chapters being short for this story, but I think it is better for them to be short then super long than like i planned on doing.**_

_**Anyways, tell me what you think.  
**_


	4. Going

**_A/N: Took a while to update, but at least I got the chance to do it. The note down below, you won't be able to understand since it is coded, but next chapter you will find out what it says so don't try to think so hard and figure it out. Anyways Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 4: Going**

**Dick's Apartment**

"Fine I'll go, but as long as I know that Olivia is okay." Elliot stated.

"Okay then, we'll go out the window and wait until the paramedics get here. Happy?" Dick tried to compromise.

"Not really, but I guess it have to do." Elliot responded as the three headed towards the window. "Wait! Can I at least talk to Olivia first?"

"No, he might try to tell her what's happening and who took him." Richard said to Dick.

"She's unconscious! It's not like she can hear me." Elliot said annoyed.

"He's got a point. You have less than 1 minute. Hurry up before they get here and no trying to escape or I kill her." Dick announced getting easily frustrated as the sirens get closer and closer.

Elliot ran back into the bedroom where Olivia's limb body lay on the bed. The site of her made him want to break down and cry while at the same time he wanted to kill Dick for putting her through this. He also wanted to kill Richard White too even though he didn't harm her, but thought of him actually going to do it made his jaw clench together.

Elliot dug in his pocket and pulled a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. When he finished he started to stick it in her pants pocket that lay on the floor.

"What is that a piece of paper?" Richard asked coming into the room.

_Fuck! _Elliot thought. _Quick think of an excuse. _"Um…I was answering her question that she asked me early today." Elliot lied through his teeth. Richard came up and took the paper from him and read it.

_Liv,_

_Irxsziw Dsrgv zmw Wrxp Urmovb gllp nv slhgztv. Wlm'g yv nzw, R szw gl wl rg gl hzev blf. Ru R rlm'g xlnv yzxp, kovzhv pmld gsrh, R olev blf. Zodzbh szev zmw zodzbh droo._

_-El_

"Why is it coded?" Richard questioned suspiciously and before Elliot could answer Dick came into the picture.

"We got to get going NOW!" Dick growled and for once Elliot was glad for the distraction.

They all started walking to the window, but before Elliot did he went over to Olivia and whispered '_I Love you_' in her ear and then kissed her on the forehead and went to jump out the window just like Dick and Richard did.

Once out the window they sat there and waited. Not soon after the police rushed in and called for a bus for Olivia. About 10 minutes later the paramedics showed up. They checked her pulse and saw that it was barely there, but at least she was holding on. They put her up on the stretcher and carried her down to the ambulance and drove off to the hospital.

"Alright she is safe for now and is getting the medical care that she needs. We're leaving now." Dick announced leading the way down the fire escape with Elliot behind him and Richard behind him with a gun to his back.

Once they got to the car Dick opened the back of his trunk and took some duck tape. He grabbed Elliot's hands and taped them together behind his back. He thought about duck taping his mouth too, but decided against since he was pretty sure Elliot wouldn't scream with a gun held to his temple.

Dick hoped in the front seat and started the engine while Richard pushed Elliot into the back seat and hopped in next to him with the gun never leaving his temple.

"Where are we going?" Elliot questioned trying to get some information so he knew what to be prepared for.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Dick smirked and then drove off to the unknown destination.

**_A/N: So what did you think of the chapter? Kind of boring, but it had to be aded to move the story along. I will update when I have time to write on this story because I do have another story I want to update plus my 2 other ones. Anyways, you know hat to do. Reviews!_**


	5. He Loves Me? I Love Her

_**A/N: So here is chapter 5 for all of the people that love this story. Thanks for the comments and support. BTW, at the bottom there are italics, well those are Elliot's thoughts if you get confused.**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY! :)  
**_

**Chapter 5: He Loves Me? I Love Her**

**Mercy General Hospital**

Olivia was lying in bed resting after the medics had dragged her in. She was beaten and a little bruised but she'll survive. She did however, wondered how she got to the hospital. One minute she was in Dick's apartment and the next thing she knew, she was at the hospital. She did remember one thing though, she heard someone they loved her. She swore it was Elliot's voice but why wasn't he there with her? Maybe it was just a dream, but she couldn't be sure.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Don asked stepping into the room with Fin and Munch hot on his tail.

"I've been better considering the circumstances." She replied quietly.

"Can I get you anything?" Fin asked trying to be helpful.

"No thanks. You guys being here is good enough." Olivia responded with a weak smile. "So where's Elliot?" She questioned and her heart skipped a few beats once she realized that he wasn't with them and her question was answered.

"Um…we're not sure, but we did find this in your pants pocket." Munch announced breaking the awkward silence and handing her the note. "I think he was drunk when he wrote though."

"Why do you say that?" Olivia inquired unfolding the note.

"Because we have no idea what the hell it says." Fin said jumping into the conversation.

Unfolding the note Olivia realized what it was. It was a little thing her and Elliot did when passing notes, just in case they got, so no one would be able to read it. She started unscrambling it and when finished, she had tears rolling down her eyes.

"He loves me?" Olivia whispered over and over barely audible for anyone to hear.

"Olivia are you okay?" Cragen questioned coming to stand by her for comfort once seeing the tears glistening in her eyes.

"What did the note say?" Fin asked and Olivia handed him the note that she scribbled all over to decipher the code.

Liv,

Robert White and Dick Finley took me hostage. Don't be mad, I had to do it save you. If I don't come back, Please know this, I love you. Always have and always will.

-El

Once Fin read the note he handed the note to Munch who then handed it to Cragen. There was a moment a silence before anyone spoke up.

"I can't loose him Don; I won't be able to handle it." Olivia sobbed and Cragen embraced her.

"I know, I know." He cooed. "Don't worry, we'll find him and he will be back here safe, with you, your love." Don said trying to cal Olivia down. He thought of her like a daughter and he would do anything for her. He knew Elliot would do the same and that's why he did what he did, but right now Olivia needed him the most. She needed Elliot.

**Unknown Location**

"Grab him and put him in the basement." Dick growled getting out of the car and heading into the house.

The house looked really old and abandoned. It was located somewhere up North in the woods, from what Elliot could tell. He didn't know where he was though. They had blind folded him most of the way so he couldn't get a good visual of all the street names and places. Right now though, the only one he was worried about was Olivia. He knew that the paramedics came and helped her, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried, heck, he always worried when it came to her. She was the most important person in his life, next to his kids of course. He knew that he had to get back to her. He also knew that he dropped a bombshell on her, telling her he loved her, but he needed to know how she felt about him too.

"Move it." White demanded pushing Elliot down the steps into the basement. He then placed him in a chair and duct tape his hands together behind the chair.

"So, now what are you gonna do with me? I heard I can be a real pain in the ass. So I'm pretty sure I'm going to annoy the hell out of you guys, but if you let me go we could all walk out of here sane." Elliot said smirking.

"Are you always in cop mode?" White questioned stepping closer to Elliot.

"Only when it comes to pervs like you." Elliot stated smiling and then he felt it. Blood trickling down his lip and seeing White rubbing his knuckles. "That looked like it hurt you more than me." Elliot chuckled.

"Yeah, we'll fuck off and shut your trap. I'll be back to check on you later." White growled heading up the steps.

"I'll be waiting." Elliot yelled. _This is going to be easy to get out off. Once I figure out how to get rid of Dick and then all I will have to worry about is that stupid idiot. _

_Olivia, I'll be back to you soon, my love. _

_**A/N: So...? I could have done better right? Probably. **  
_


	6. Chaos

_**A/N: Yea I know it's been a while and I am so sorry I haven't updated this. I didn't know what to write and when I felt like writing I couldn't think of anything, so yeah sorry.**_

**Chapter 6: Chaos**

**Mercy General Hospital**

The guys had gone back to the station to see if they could get any leads on Elliot, leaving Olivia to her thoughts. She was so confused.

Did Elliot really mean that he loved her? No, of course not, he loves her as a friend and nothing more, Right? Maybe he did mean it. Olivia saw the way that Elliot looked at her every now and then, he looked at her with love, but sometimes he didn't look at her period. Olivia knew that she loved Elliot with all her heart and would do anything for him. She wants to tell Elliot how she feels when he comes back, but what if he didn't really feel the same way? What if he just said that he loved her because he panicked and didn't really mean it? Olivia doesn't know if she could handle any rejection from Elliot, that's why she always kept her feelings for him balled up.

"Hey how are you holding up? The guys told me what happened." Casey said stepping into the hospital room and taking Olivia out of her thoughts.

"I've been better, have they found any leads of Elliot yet?" Olivia questioned hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry. So when do you get out of here?" Casey asked changing the subject seeing Olivia's face sadden.

"Tomorrow actually, the doctors said that everything looks good and I don't have too many bruises." She said smiling then her face saddening.

"What is it Liv?" Casey inquired.

"Do you think that Elliot is okay and isn't harm?"

"I'm sure he's okay Liv. He knows how to take care of himself. Don't worry about; before you know it, he'll be back and annoying the hell out of everyone." Casey smiled.

Olivia sat there thinking about it for a while. "Yea, I'm sure you're right."

"Good, now I have some visitors for you."

**Unknown Location**

"Okay stop. That's good enough." Dick said to White who was repeatedly kicking and punching Elliot and all different places of his body. "So tell me Elliot, wouldn't you have rather let me deal with Olivia than you?"

"N..No…I..I..don't care what you…you do to me..as long as Olivia is safe." Elliot said grasping for air.

"Why do you care so much to what happens to her?" White asked clearly confused why a man would give himself up for a woman. "You love her don't you?" White questioned finally catching on.

"Of course he loves her; he's head of heels for her." Dick said.

"So what do we do now?" Richard asked.

"We'll we are gonna get Olivia to come here and then we will go on from there." Dick smirked.

"How do we get her here? She won't come willingly unless she knows Elliot is alright and she's gonna want proof."

"That's why Elliot, my dear friend, is going to help us." Dick said turning his attention to Elliot.

"Go to hell, I'm not helping you, you piece of shit." Elliot stated firmly.

"Oh, but you will." Dick replied walking out of the room with White tagging along, leaving Elliot to think of what Dick has up his sleeve.

**Mercy General Hospital**

"OK you two, get in here." Casey yelled in the hallway for the two to enter.

"Hey Livvie." Maureen and Dickie said in unison.

"Hey guys. Where are Lizzie and Kathleen?" Olivia inquired giving each of them a hug.

"They are at home right now. Lizzie wasn't feeling too good and Kathleen said she would stay and keep an eye on her." Maureen explained.

"Oh, well I hope she gets better soon."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing big and plus right now we are worried about you more." Maureen said. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good considering…" Olivia trailed off figuring that they all ready know about their father.

"Considering what?" Dickie speaks up.

"They don't know do they?"

"No, I haven't told them. I figured you would want to since you are closer to them than me." Casey confesses.

"Guys, your father was taken by the man who had hurt me. I'm sorry." Olivia says let them bury their heads into her neck seeing the tears threatening to fall.

"How did he get taken?" Dickie asked breaking the embrace.

Olivia tears welled up in her eyes. "Um, because your father had found me and I needed to get to the hospital. I'm guessing your father traded his safety for me." Olivia said sobbing at the end. "This is all my fault, if I never agreed to go on a date with Dick, none of this would happen."

"Olivia you can't blame yourself for this. My dad wouldn't want you to and I don't want you to. No one blames you. My dad had a choice and he chose to go to help you." Maureen said trying to comfort Olivia who was crying freely. "My dad loves you. I see the way that he looks at you and he would do anything for you. My parents' marriage has been gone for years now. My dad wants to be with you and I know that you want to be with him too."

"She's right you know. Elliot does love you." Casey stated.

Just then, Kathleen came into the room out of breath and breathing all hard.

"Kathleen what's wrong?" Olivia questions.

"She's gone. I went to go check on her but she wasn't there."

"Who's gone?"

"Lizzie, she said she was tired and was going to go take a nap. I went to go check on her and she wasn't there. The window was open though and I saw some specks of blood, but I don't think she ran away. It just doesn't seem like Lizzie." Kathleen said crying. "What if something happened to her and she's hurt?"

"Kathleen calm down. I think I have an idea who took your sister, most likely the same man who has taken your father. Both of them are going to be okay. Okay?" Kathleen nodded her head. "Now when I get out of here tomorrow I'll do everything I can to find your sister and father and bring them back safely." Olivia said talking to all three kids.

"Livvie?" Dickie asked and Olivia directs her attention to him so that he knows that she is listening. "Do you think he would hurt Lizzie?"

"No, he only wants her and your father to get to me, but don't you worry. I'll fix this. I Promise."

**Unknown Location**

Elliot was looking around down in the basement to see if he could find a way to escape, but all the windows were boarded up. He wanted to get back home so badly to see his family and especially Olivia. He decided that he was just going to have to trick them and get out as quick as possible.

"I have a little surprise for you." Dick said walking into the room and staring at Elliot straight in the eye. "Bring her in."

There was some fussing and noises coming from the other room and a 'DAMN IT' before White stepped into the room with Lizzie. When Elliot saw who it was horror struck on his face.

"Lizzie!" Elliot screamed.

"Daddy!" Lizzie screamed sobbing.

"Let my daughter go."

"Here you have her." White said as he pushed Lizzie to her father and Elliot wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Little bitch kneed me in the groin." White said holding it.

"Yea, get over it." Dick said to White and then turned his attention to Elliot. "Now, you will do what I say, don't forget you hold your daughter's life in your hands." Dick said chuckling and walked of with White limping away too.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked his daughter.

"Yea, I'm okay. Daddy what do they want you to do?" Lizzie questioned innocently.

"They want me to get Olivia here so they can do only god knows what."

"Are we going to get out of here okay?" Lizzie asked on the verge of tears.

"Yea honey. We'll get out just fine. Don't you worry." Elliot said kissing his daughter on her forehead and holding her tight. Elliot had to re-think his plan now. He has his daughter to worry about and wants to make sure that she gets out safe. Now his first priority was getting his daughter out safely and he will do anything to make that happen.

_**A/N: Any comments?**_


	7. Hope

_**A/N: Wow this is first. Me updating this again before even a week yet a month. Well I thought I would be nice ****and I plan to update this one more frequently.**_

**Chapter 7: Hope**

**Unknown Location**

"Dad?" Lizzie questioned finally breaking the silence after being down in the basement for over an hour. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know sweetheart but we'll find a way." Elliot replied holding his side in pain.

"Dad what's wrong with your side?" Lizzie asked worriedly.

"I think I may have broken a rib, but I'm okay."

"Are you going to do what they say? Are you going to get Olivia to come here?

"I'm afraid that I might have to." Elliot said knowing that he didn't want Olivia anywhere near these creeps, but he wants his daughter to be at home safe. Not only that, but Olivia would kill him if he didn't call her so she could help Lizzie. She thought of his kids as her own and the kids always come first no matter what.

**Mercy General Hospital**

"So, I see that you're in a rush to get out of here." Casey said walking into the room and seeing Olivia putting on her shoes and jacket.

"Yeah, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to and I want to hurry up and get to the station."

"Um Liv, the doctors' said you need bed rest."

"Screw the doctors' orders. I'm not tired anyways." Olivia responded even though she knew that was a lie. She was exhausted, but she wouldn't let anyone know that. Her first priority was to find Elliot and Lizzie and then she can rest.

"Liv, I know you're tired and you want to find Elliot and Lizzie first, but it's not your responsibility to-"

"Don't tell me it's not my responsibility because it is!" Olivia said cutting off Casey and becoming furious. "It's my fault that this happened Dick and White don't want Elliot or Lizzie, it's just so they can get to me." Olivia wanted to so bad to lie down and cry herself to sleep. "Case, can you just take me to the precinct please. I won't be able to sleep knowing that Elliot and Lizzie are out there somewhere."

"Okay I'll take you, just don't try to overdue yourself."

"Thanks." Olivia said walking out with Casey.

**At the Precinct**

"Do we have any leads?" Cragen asked coming out of his office.

"Nothing on Dick." Fin replied.

"Dick hasn't used any credit cards, or made any phone calls. Truthfully, I think that he hasn't left the place wherever he is hiding." Munch said jumping into the conversation.

"What about White?" Cragen questioned.

"Actually White has two places. One is his apartment in queens. The other is his mom's home in Jersey."

"Ok we'll we are gonna have to check both-Olivia! What are you doing here?" Cragen questioned seeing Olivia and Casey walking into the precinct. "You're not suppose to be at work until tomorrow."

"I know, but I have to help. Please." Olivia pleaded and Cragen started to protest, but seeing her on the verge of tears made him stop.

"Okay, just make sure you take care of yourself."

"Thanks captain." Olivia smiled.

**Unknown Location**

"Dad, do you still love mom?" Lizzie asked.

"What?"

"Do you still love mom?"

"I heard what you said."

"Well then answer the question. Do you? And tell the truth."

"The truth?" Elliot questioned and when Lizzie nodded he went on. "I love your mom for giving me 5 great and healthy kids. Do I love your mom the way that I use to? No. Our marriage has been over for a while now and I don't think that I will ever love your mom that way again. At least not the way that I love-the way that I love you guys." Elliot replied catching himself before he said Olivia. He wasn't ready to tell his kids that he loves Olivia, at least not until he knows how she feels about him.

"You mean Olivia right?" Lizzie asked and Elliot looked at her nervously. "Dad, I'm not stupid. I know that you love Olivia and so does the rest of the gang. I think even mom knows. I don't know how she feels about it, but if Olivia makes you happy I say go for it."

"But then I would be cheating on your mother since we are still legally married."

"Um…not really…I kind of saw that the divorce papers were final in the mail. I guess the divorce still went through anyways so technically you and mom aren't married anymore."

"So you're ok with the divorce. I mean with me and your mom not being together and me wanting to be with another woman." Elliot inquired just to make sure that he had everything right.

"If it makes you happy, then I'm happy." Lizzie smiled to reassure her father.

"Thanks kiddo." Elliot smiled bringing his daughter into a one arm hug. Just then something started vibrating and Elliot and Lizzie both jumped a little. "What's that vibrating?"

"Oh…my cell phone." Lizzie said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone noticing that she had a text message from a friend. "I totally forgot that I had."

"Looks like White forgot to search you…thankfully." Elliot stated happy that they had a cell phone and that White didn't really touch his daughter that much. "Hand it here so I can make a call and we can get out of here."

"Okay, but the battery is low so it might die on you." Lizzie handed the phone to her father. "So who are you gonna call? Olivia?"

"No, I think she might still be in the hospital or at home and she needs her rest, so I'll just call the precinct." Elliot said dialing the precinct's number.

**Precinct**

Olivia was sitting at her desk going through files and checking phone records, bill, gas, anything that she could find associated with Dick Finley and Richard White. She was exhausted but she wouldn't rest until she found Elliot and Lizzie.

"Olivia, you look exhausted. You should go home and get some sleep. You being sleep deprived won't help find them." Fin said.

"I'm not tired." Olivia growled, but then her mood softened when she saw that Fin had only had concern on his face. "I'm sorry, but I'm just frustrated."

"I know, but if you won't go home and get some sleep, will you at least go up to the cribs and catch a few hours of sleep?" Fin pleaded.

"Ok, but wake me up if you find anything and I mean anything."

"Will do." Fin smiled at the fact that he at least he got her to go up to the cribs and sleep.

"While Olivia was getting up the phone started to ring so she picked up and she shot an apologizing smile at Fin knowing that he wanted her to go get some sleep. "Special Victims Unit, Benson."

"Olivia?"

"Elliot?" Olivia replied and both Munch and Fin jumped up. Olivia signaled them to get captain and Munch went to go get him. "Are you okay?"

"Me and Lizzie are fine. Are you okay?" Elliot questioned worriedly.

"I've been better. Do you know where you are?" Olivia asked, Cragen coming out of his office.

"Um…I think in a basement of a house. Listen Olivia about the note that I gave you-"

"Please don't say anything about it right now." Olivia pleaded afraid that he didn't really mean it.

Elliot sensed what she was thinking. "I meant every word."

A sob escaped her lips. "El I-" She was cut off by the dial tone in her ear.

"We'll what did he say?" Cragen asked.

"Um...he said that he and Lizzie were stuck in some kind of basement." Olivia responded and then something clicked in her head. "They're at White's mom house."

"Are you sure?" Munch questioned.

"How many apartments do you know have a basement? Plus, it's worth a shot."

"She's right. You three go now and I call backup." Cragen announced and went to his office to make the call.

"_Don't worry El. I'm on my way."_ Olivia whispered to herself.

**Unknown Location**

"We'll? Are they coming to get us?" Lizzie asked eagerly.

"I don't know the phone died." Elliot replied and saw Lizzie's face sadden. "Hey cheer up. I'm sure they are on their way and if I know Olivia she won't give up until she finds us. Stubborn woman" Elliot chuckled to no one but himself.

"I hope your right."

"Hey, I'm always right" Elliot said.

"_At least I hope so." _Elliot thought.

_**A/N: Aweome? Great? Good? Bad? Awful? Terrible? You tell me. Conitnue Yes? No?  
**_


	8. Love

_**A/N: You know? I'm kind of getting good at updating this story now. Lol, but then again I love this story.**_

**Chapter 8: Love**

**Unknown Location**

Elliot was lying against the wall with his back to it. Lizzie was lying on his shoulder asleep. Elliot had been thinking a lot lately since being trapped in a basement and no where to go, you didn't have really anything to do. He was thinking about his life and how much it had changed over 10 years. His love for his kids had changed, but grown more. His love for his wife had changed to; he just didn't love her anymore, for giving him the best kids in the world? Yes. But being in love? No. Even his relationship for Olivia had changed. At first sight he knew he was screwed. He felt an attraction for her and he knew it was only a matter of time before he fell in love with her, which really didn't take so long. But for him to admit, that's where all the time went.

"Hey sunshine, ready to make that call?" Dick grinned pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Give me about an hour or two to think about it and then I'll give you my answer." Elliot said stalling so that the police would get there before he had to actually call and Dick find out that Olivia and the squad was most likely ready on their way.

"Fine I'll give you some time, but only an hour and then I want your answer." Dick said walking back up the steps out of the basement.

**In the squad car**

"Olivia slow down. I kind of do want to be alive and make it there." Fin said terrified from the passenger seat from the speed that Olivia was driving. Munch was in the other squad car trailing right behind him but at the speed that Olivia was going, Fin was surprised that Munch could keep up.

"We will make it there. That's why I am driving so fast. I want to get there before Dick and White decides to do anything and we won't be able to catch them." Olivia said never taking her eyes off the road.

"We'll get there in time but we don't want to get there in pieces, we'll at least I don't." Fin joked trying to make Olivia feel better and accomplishing from the smile that merged on her face.

"Thanks Fin." Olivia smiled.

"No Problem."

They were driving for another 20 minutes until they popped up at the house. Olivia and Fin were sitting in the car waiting for Munch to catch up a little more. Olivia had lost him when she ran across the railroad tracks even though there was a train coming, but she obviously didn't care.

Once Munch pulled up they got out the cars and walked up to the front door.

"Think we should wait for back-up?" Munch asked looking through the windows in the house to see if he could see any life in there.

"No, we don't know how much time we got and for all we know they might now even be here. You guys stick with the front and I'll call around back just in case." Olivia said and Munch and Fin nodded their heads in agreement.

**Unknown Location**

"Alright so what's it going to be Elliot?" Dick growled.

"It hasn't even been an hour yet." Elliot announced.

"I don't care. I'm tired of waiting and I'm ready to get this show on the road." Dick said clearly annoyed that Elliot was just messing with him.

"Um…uh…" Elliot stuttered looking from Dick to his daughter who was wide-awake now.

"Listen here! I'm tire of you messing with me...so either your going to tell me what the fuck your going to do or I will-" Dick yelled but stopped when he heard something. "What's that pounding noise?"

"_NYPD open up." The noise said from outside._

"Dick!" White said running down stairs panicking. "I think the police are here."

"No shit Sherlock."

"So what do we do now?"

"Grab Shirley Temples over there and Elliot. We'll have to get out of here quick. We'll use the basement escape that leads to the backyard. You two," Dick said turning his attention to Elliot and Lizzie, "No making noises, I don't even want to hear you breathing. Got It?" He questioned.

"Lizzie nodded and Elliot glared at him as if to say, "If you touch my daughter I will beat the living shit out of you", but he nodded for the safety of his daughter.

"Good."

**White's Mom House**

"Did you hear that?" Fin inquired.

"Hear what?" Munch replied.

"It sounded like someone was running down stairs." Fin said and then pulled his walkie out his pocket and held it up to his mouth. "Liv, we heard commotion inside so we're going in. You stay in the back. That may come out that way."

"Copy." Olivia said to her walkie and stayed in the backyard on the step of the backdoor looking though it.

She heard the crash, most likely the door being kicked in, and heard Fin and Munch yelling clear to each other. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until she heard it.

"Livvie!" Lizzie said and yelped when she felt the hand of Richard White covering her mouth.

"Lizzie, Elliot!" Olivia said turning around to face the 4 people and drawing her gun.

"Hold there detective, you wouldn't want anything to happen to these two would you?" Dick grins seeing Olivia's hand tremble with the gun a little. "Why don't you put the gun down Olivia and we can talk about this as civilized adults."

"Civilized adults? Explain to me how you're a civilized adult when you're the one that is holding Elliot and his daughter hostage?" Olivia questioned showing her rage.

"I'm just giving you may options to choose for. You can save Elliot, Lizzie or yourself, but you can't save all three." Dick smirked.

"I can try. Why don't you just let Elliot and Lizzie go? You don't want them anyway, you want me right? So take me, but let them go." Olivia said and looked over at Elliot to see that he was begging her not to go through with that.

"Your right I don't have any use for them. So I'll tell you what, how about you come with me and I'll let one of them go, but if you don't put up no fight for what I have in mind for us," Dick started and licked his lips which didn't go unnoticed by Elliot, "then I'll let both of them go. Deal?"

"Deal."

"No deal."

"Elliot, what the heck you mean no deal?" Olivia asked furiously at Elliot for interfering when she is trying to save him and his daughter's lives.

"I mean no deal. I am not letting you go with these two bozos." Elliot said never taking is eyes off of Olivia's even when Fin and Munch came out the backyard to stand behind Olivia.

"Elliot you have your family to think about and I'm not going to let you die on my watch." Olivia said her eyes filling with tears.

"Olivia you are my family." Elliot stated rather calmly. "For better or worse. My kids will understand." He looked at Lizzie a quick second and she nodded her head which Olivia saw and that only made her want to cry more. "Liv, I can't live my life without, please don't make me. Please." Elliot whispered the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Okay." Olivia said to Elliot. "First let Fin and Munch get Lizzie and then I'll come willingly." Olivia said to Dick.

"Fine, come get her." Dick smiled. Fin and Munch went up to White and took Lizzie from his hands, but not before sending a death glare at him. Once Lizzie was in the arms of Fin she wiggled out and ran back to her father.

"I love you daddy." Lizzie whispered into Elliot's ear soaking his t-shirt with her tears.

"I love you too baby girl." Elliot whispered back holding his daughter tightly and trying not to cry but failing miserably. "Tell your sisters and brothers that I love them." Elliot said and Lizzie nodded against his neck.

Lizzie let go of her father slowly and ran back to Fin and cried in his arms.

"As touching as this is, I think it is time to go." Dick said in disgust. "Let's go Olivia." He growled. Olivia walked over to Elliot and he hugged her so tight it would seem that he never wanted to let go.

"I'm glad you're ok." Olivia said inhaling his scent.

"You too, I love you Olivia." Elliot whispered.

"I know…I love you too Elliot." Olivia whispered back never breaking the embrace.

"We're leaving NOW!" Dick growled, him going towards Elliot and Olivia and making them break the embrace and then dragging Olivia and White dragging Elliot to a car to who knows where.

_**A/N: And there you go. Olivia finally admitted her feelings for Elliot. I kind of cried at the part where Elliot said that he couldn't live without her. And I wrote it but I couldn't help myself.**_


	9. A Slap and A Talk

_**A/N: This one took a little longer to update then the other two chapters so sorry. I was busy reading this book to get ideas and I'm working on another story that Will add shortly, so Enjoy for now!**_ **EOness.**

**Chapter 9: A Slap and A Talk**

**White's Mom House**

"What's going to happen to my dad and Livvie?" Lizzie questioned sitting in the ambulance and getting checked out.

"I don't know, but don't worry will find out." Fin reassured Lizzie but also him.

"Lizzie!" Her sisters and brother yelled running over to her and giving her hug but being careful of any bruises that there could be. "Are you okay?" Dickie questioned concerned at his twin.

"I'm fine Dickie. Where's mom? I swear I saw her." Lizzie said looking around for her mother.

"She was just right behind us." Maureen said looking for her mother too.

"Yea she was just-there she is." Kathleen said pointing at her mother who was holding Eli and flirting with some guy. "Mom!" Kathleen screamed to get her mother's attention. Kathy gave the guy a slip of paper and then walked over to her daughters and son.

"What! I was busy." Kathy snapped.

"Mom, we didn't come here to flirt with some guy. We came here to get your daughter, our sister, and make sure that she was okay, but it's obvious that you don't care." Dickie said mad at Kathy.

"I do to care. Lizzie, sweetie, are you okay?" Kathy inquired in a calm voice.

"I'm okay." Lizzie said.

"See she's fine."

"Dad wouldn't like how you're treating Lizzie." Maureen said putting her hands on her hips stating that she was angry.

"Your father isn't here, so where is he any way." Kathy said rolling her eyes.

"He stayed with Livvie because he was scared to leave her alone." Lizzie said.

"WHAT!?! HE'S WITH THAT SLUT!?!" Kathy screamed clearly upset that Elliot was with Olivia.

"Olivia isn't a slut and you're worrying about him being with her. He could be hurt for all we know and your worried about whom he is with?" Kathleen questioned furious.

"Well, Olivia is trying to take your father from me. I'm just trying to make sure that I have my property."

"Property? Dad isn't a property. He is a human being and why are you so worried about him being with Olivia, you guys are divorced." Lizzie said.

Kathy was shocked at how much her daughter knew, "How did you know that?" Kathy asked her voice trembling with fear a little.

"I saw the divorce papers and it stated that the divorce was final."

"Does your father know?" Kathy questioned afraid of the answer.

"He does now. I told him when we were in the basement. He actually seemed okay with it. I guess he wanted the divorce now that he can be with Olivia. I told him to go for it, and now he's with Olivia." Lizzie said proudly.

"YOU WHAT? YOU'RE ON HER SIDE AND HIS. YOU'RE MY PROPERTY AND THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME TOO!" Kathy said pissed off.

"I'M NOT YOUR PROPERTY. NONE OF US KIDS ARE. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Lizzie yelled at Kathy clearly pissed off as well.

What had happened next, no one expected. Kathy slapped Lizzie straight across the face. "You will not yell at me. I'm your mother young lady."

"Mom, you can't just slap Lizzie like that. She is your daughter. It's not her fault that dad doesn't love you anymore and I can clearly see why. Go away. We don't need you." Maureen said.

"Yes you do, but I'll be back later to pick you guys up whenever Lizzie gets out of the hospital." Kathy said walking away and leaving the kids to stare at their mother in wonder while Lizzie cried into her brother's shirt.

**Unknown Location**

"Stay put." White growled pushing Olivia and Elliot into the room and then going out and locking it.

"Are you alright?" Elliot asked concerned about Olivia even though his ribs were killing him, but he put away his pain for the sake of Olivia's.

"Yeah I'm fine." Olivia growled getting up and dusting the dirt of off her clothes.

"Elliot? Why couldn't you let me just come by myself?" Olivia questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"Liv are you crazy? Did you really expect me to let you go and let you be with THEM two?"

"It would have been better that way. Now I have to worry about you too. It would have been a lot easier if you never came."

"Well, now your stuck with me rather you like it or not."

"I don't mind being stuck with you; it's just the circumstances of the situation." Olivia sighed and slumped to the floor burying her head in her hands.

"Olivia," Elliot walked over to Olivia and squatted down to be eye level with her, but cringing the whole way down because of his side being in pain. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Elliot inquired calmly.

"I don't want you to be stuck in hear with me when I know that you could be with Lizzie and the rest of your kids. Kathleen, Dickie, and Maureen were so scared when they heard you had disappeared and I promised that I would get you back to them safe and now look where we are." Olivia said throwing her hands up in the air. "We're stuck in a room and we have no clue where we are. Better yet, we don't even know what they are going to do to me….or you." Olivia looked up into Elliot's eyes slowly.

"Olivia, nothing is going to happen to me, and definitely not you. I will make sure of that. I came because I wanted to protect you and I love you." Elliot said reaching up to Olivia's face and caressing her cheek. "I don't want you to think this is your fault because it's not. I would do this all over again in a heartbeat just to make sure your safe. Please believe that."

"I do believe you, but that doesn't make the guilt go away it just makes it stronger. This would be so much easier if…." Olivia trailed off.

"If what?" Elliot paused, "If I didn't love you so much?" Olivia nodded her head in agreement. "Well, it would be so much easier not to love you if you weren't who you are today. Independent, strong, caring, intelligent, gorgeous and sexy." Elliot smiled and saw the blush creep up on her face. "Liv, you are everything to me. You're my soul mate, my heart, the air I breathe and so much more. I can't even describe what I was feeling and what I wanted to do to you the very first time you walked into the precinct. I wanted to make love to you and I still do."

"El…" Olivia choked out through her tears. "What about Kathy? You're still married to her."

"No, I'm not. We've been divorced for a while now but I just figured out from Lizzie. It seems that the divorce papers went through the first time around." Elliot explained.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said.

"I'm not. I'm glad we're divorced. I want to be with you and I don't want anyone in our way of happiness. I want to give you everything that you ever wanted. I want to marry you someday and I want to have Benson-Stabler babies running around the house and driving us crazy. I want to give you a family. I want to buy a house big enough for all of us. For my kids and ours when we make ones of our own. I love you so much." Elliot whispered and met her lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you too." Olivia mumbled around his lips when she was able to breathe again. "Make love me to." Olivia whispered.

"No." Elliot said calmly.

"Why not?" Olivia questioned on the verge of tears. She swore that she Elliot wanted her as badly as she wanted him. But being denied was hurtful.

"It's not the right time." Elliot said and Olivia struggled to get up and walk away but Elliot tightened his grip on her and wouldn't let her leave from the cocoon that he created her with his body and arms. "Stop fighting me and listen to what I have to say." Elliot stated irritated.

"What is there to listen to? You don't want to make love to me I get it." Olivia said turning her head and letting her tears fall, not even caring if he sees.

"Liv, look at me." She didn't move a muscle. "Olivia look at me." She still didn't budge. "Olivia please." Elliot pleaded and she turned her head slowly. "Trust me babe, I want to make love to you so much, but I don't want to make love to you in this piece of dump. I want our first time to be special. I want to pamper you and make love somewhere nice. It doesn't even have to be a bedroom; it could be a beach for all I care. But I want to make love to you somewhere where we won't be bothered and it's just you and me, no one else. Most importantly, I don't want to get you pregnant here. I don't know how long we will be down here and I don't want you carrying my child for the period of time that we are here. I don't want to give White and Dick anything to use against us." Elliot said staring straight into her eyes.

"So, you think that you can get me pregnant?" Olivia smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Elliot smiled, "I know I can. First off, I have no condoms and come on. Liv, have you seen how may kids I have? As many kids as I have, I'm most likely sure that I will get you pregnant right away."

"Even if I'm on the pill?"

"Kathy was on the pill, and we had the twins, so yea even on the pill." Elliot smirked and then grew serious but soft. "Liv, I do want to make love to you, god you have no idea how much I want to make love to you right now. But can you wait? Until we get out of here?" Elliot begged.

"I'm sure I can. I waited 10 years for you, I'm sure I can wait for a while."

"Thanks babe." Elliot said softly and lightly brushed his lips against her then deepened the kiss when her tongue wanted entrance for his. A soft moan came from the back of her throat and it aroused Elliot to the core. Sipping from the bottom of her lip, he gently let her lips go. Elliot turned Olivia around so that he could let his back lean against the wall and winced a little because of his side but he didn't let his minor hurt show to Olivia. Then he brought Olivia into his arms and let her rest against his chest.

_**A/N: I bet you wished it was longer, so did I but I couldn't think of much to wirte and I wanted to update this for you guys.**_ _**Hoped you like the EOness that I added.**_


End file.
